The present invention relates to an anti-theft device for vehicles.
Anti-theft devices for vehicles are known in many modifications. One of the most well-known devices is a device which is mountable on a steering wheel so that a thief cannot turn the steering wheel. Other devices are known as well, which are based on different principles. It is believed that it is advisable to provide a further anti-theft device which efficiently prevents stealing of a vehicle.